We're still just friends right?
by WLRmadZLRE
Summary: Johnlock smut. In at the deep end. John and Sherlock messing around, sex wise, even though John assures Sherlock he's NOT GAY! If you don't like, don't read. If you do like, review!


John hated his dumb hormones. He looked down at his trousers showing his arousal clearly through them. He sighed in frustration. Sherlock was out. Mrs Hudson was away for the week. John sat on the couch trying to resist his animalistic instincts and failing.

'_What other options do I have?'_

And with that John shoved his hand down beneath boxers, quietly gasping at the sudden contact. He gently rubbed his palm up and down his growing erection, letting his head drop back onto the head rest as he closed his eyes. He could feel his length pushing up against his palm as he wrapped his fingers around it and with his other hand releasing the clasp on his jeans for relief. He groaned as he felt the tension start to build up around his crotch.

"_Wow, Get a bloody room John!" _Sherlock said as he entered the room averting his gaze in shock.

"SHIT!" John cursed to himself as he opened his eyes looking for something to conceal his dignity. Sherlock removed his coat and threw it at John who thankfully covered himself with it. He then looked up at Sherlock through shameful narrow eyes. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Just do it in the bathroom next time alright!" Sherlock said knowing John didn't swear often. John shifted uncomfortably, feeling his cheeks grow an almighty shade of red. Sherlock began to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" John asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Shower." Sherlock answered simply turning back to john. "Why?"

John looked Sherlock up and down. John observed his flowing dark brown hair and pale skin on his arms. "Doesn't look like you need one!"

"I do!" Sherlock said quickly. John's eyes flowed helplessly down his long thin legs until they stopped over his crotch. John's face dropped.

"YOU HIPOCRITE!" John cried.

"Hay, I'm doing it in the bathroom!" John's eyes glared angrily at him.

"No you are not!"

"Where do you want me to release? On the couch with you?" Sherlock taunted sarcastically. "Maybe if you go to your bedroom, then you will be able to hear me! You reckon that would help?" Sherlock joked.

"Probably, but I would be easier if you stayed on the couch next to me!" John challenged, trying desperately to keep a serious face.

"You're kidding!" Sherlock said. John acted looking thoughtfully as if considering. Sherlock's whole face dropped, staring wide – eyed, until John burst into laughter. Sherlock began to leave, when John grabbed his hand. "No but seriously Sherlock; easier, quicker, equal humiliation." This time John really was serious. Sherlock looked at him, through his eyes into his soul, considering.

"Alright but don't you dare mention this to anyone!" He said as he lowered himself onto the couch next to John, releasing his own tension as he undid his trousers.

"Yeah of course but you too!"

"Wouldn't dare!"

Sherlock looked over at John's arousal and a thought came to him. He reached over shoving his hand down his flatmates boxers as John gasped.

"Shh...erlock" He stammered looking down, his breath coming fast. "What are you..."

"Just go with it!" Sherlock told him, rubbing up and down John's length, moving closer. John gasped at the friction being generated. John brought his hands up further as Sherlock's fingers explored his crotch. John could feel the tension building up, his erection pushing up against Sherlock's hand.

"John, you can...reciprocate if you wish" He said gesturing with his eyes towards his own arousal.

"No, I couldn't." John said eyes slightly widening.

"You can." Sherlock repeated as John hesitantly moved hand towards Sherlock's crotch and slowly reached down until his hand came into contact with Sherlock's length. Sherlock restrained a gasp as John copied Sherlock's movements. John's breathing came faster as his erection lifted pushing hard against the edge of his boxers and jeans.

"Shher...c can you..." John was unable to finish as Sherlock reached over with his hand and pushed John's jeans and boxers down near his knees, eyeing John's 'area' with admiration. Sherlock gasped as John brushed his hand over the tip of his prick. John shoved Sherlock's trousers down to his knees and pushed Sherlock up so he was lying on top of Sherlock on the sofa, as they both got lost in the moment. John could feel that he was close as Sherlock's back arched as he pushed up against John's deep erection. John put his hands either side of Sherlock's head as Sherlock put his hands into John's hair, rubbing back and forth. John began to rub his length against Sherlock's as he leant down. Sherlock gasped at the friction and leant his head back in ecstasy. As John continued the friction between their two erections, he could feel he was close.

"Ooh, Shhher, I'm gunna" John gasped and buried his head on one side of Sherlock's head. John came with a scream as he clutched Sherlock tighter. Sherlock gasped as he felt John's fluids empty onto his groin. Soon Sherlock's orgasm began to spurt out as well. Sherlock called John's name as he buried his head in John's shirt to suppress the scream.

Soon they were both collapsed on the sofa with a blanket covering them, having not bothered to properly get changed again. John had his head tucked under Sherlock's chin and Sherlock had his arms wrapped around his smaller friend.

"Sherlock?" John asked quietly.

"Yes John?"

"That was...good!" John told him shyly.

"Yeah, me too." Sherlock told him as they both smiled. They weren't aware of how long they had been lying there but suddenly they heard someone come in at the door downstairs.

"Who's that?" John wondered.

"Sherlock?" They heard Lestrade's voice and immediately they both jumped up in an attempt to get changed, only to realise that both their trousers were covered in each other's release.

"Shit!" John exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered both their lower halves with it just in time for Lestrade to walk in. As soon as he saw them, he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You could have given us a little warning!" John told him.

"Right, um..." Lestrade began to suppress his laughter as he looked down. Sherlock glared at him as John's cheeks turned red.

"There's a murder case. Um, the address is 40 Edgware Road. Be there soon, um...yeah, I'm going to go!" He said as he turned.

"Um, Lestrade? We would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone!" Sherlock said.

He nodded and headed back down, laughing as he did. Sherlock turned back to John with a smirk.

"God, that was embarrassing." John said as they began to head upstairs.

"Right I'm going to have a quick shower." Sherlock stated as he headed for the bathroom

"No, wait I was going to have a shower." John told him.

"Well then by all means join me!" John suppressed a smirk and followed him.


End file.
